


Rise and Shine

by Underthearbyssign



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Is this short enough to be considered a drabble?, M/M, Nudity, not really in depth tho sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthearbyssign/pseuds/Underthearbyssign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."</p><p>Bokuto and Kuroo come home drunk, and Akaashi finds Bokuto naked on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of the tumblr prompt: "I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."
> 
> This is my first fic! It's super short, but it's midnight. What do you expect? Anyway, feel free to point out any typos that I missed while proofreading, or if I can improve this is any way! I'd love to hear feedback!

     It was pretty much an unspoken ritual for Kuroo and Bokuto to go out drinking on Friday nights; after an entire week of lectures and homework, all they wanted to do was unwind. Naturally, being the type of people that they are, they had too much to drink and came home smashed. 

    Kuroo fumbled to slide his key into the lock of his apartment, Bokuto giggling beside him. After a handful of failed attempts, he finally makes it in, throwing the door open in a grand sweep. The two stumble into the unlit apartment, stifling giggles as to not wake Kenma, who was most likely sleeping deeper within the apartment.

    "Bro," Bokuto slurred, "where am I even going to sleep?" Kenma and Kuroo shared the only bed in the apartment. In his state, it would be nearly impossible to make it back to his apartment in one piece.

    Kuroo giggled and wispered in reply,  "Bro. Just- just sleep in my bed." He motioned for Bokuto to follow him down the hallway to his room. Once inside his room, Kuroo stopped when he realized that Bokuto hadn't followed. When he looked back in the living room for the horn-haired man, Kuroo found him face down on his sofa, fast asleep already. He made a disgruntled noise in his throat when he processed the fact that Bokuto had stripped out of habit. Kuroo stumbled his way back to his room to find a blanket for the owl. Once Bokuto was safely covered with a quilt, a soft snore escaped his lips, and Kuroo made his exit. 

 

oOo

 

    Akaashi didn't know what he was expecting to see when he opened the door to Kenma and Kuroo's apartment, but it definitely wasn't Bokuto naked on their couch.

     Kenma had messaged him earlier that morning asking him to come over and play a new video game with him, and Akaashi happily obliged. It wasn't every day that he was able to see his old setter friend. Knowing that Kenma and Kuroo don't lock the door to their apartment, Akaashi let himself in after knocking and not receiving a reply.  That is how he found himself standing slack-jawed in the entrance to their living room. Sprawled on the couch was one very naked Bokuto Koutarou in all his glory. 

    Akaashi knew it was rude of him to stare, but he couldn't help himself. Bokuto's hair was missed up from sleep, leaving it sticking up more than usual. The sun's light filtered into the room through the cracked shades, painting Bokuto in gold. It only helped to draw attention to the contours of his body. With Bokuto sprawled out like this, Akaashi could see all the hours that he had put in at the gym, all the rigorous workouts from volleyball paying off. Akaashi blushed and tore his gaze away from the wing spiker. 

    "Absolutely shameless," Akaashi muttered under his breath, trying to fight off the blush creeping up his face and ears. He took a deep breath before rolling his eyes and making his way over to the couch. Knowing just what the middle blocker and wing spiker had done the previous night, Akaashi knew that waking Bokuto would be an arduous task.

    Akaashi started by tapping the bulge of Bokuto's bicep, and when that failed, he shook the spikey haired man. Bokuto stirred lightly in his sleep, but only turned over onto his side. This gave Akaashi a prime view of his ass, which only served to make him blush harder. He leaned over his sleeping form and whispered into his ear.    

    "Bokuto-san..." Akaashi said in a gentle voice, "it's time to get up." 

    The wing spiker groaned and grumbled something indecipherable in response, curling up into himself. Akaashi sighed and rolled his eyes. He needed to up his game. 

    Akaashi leaned in close to his face before inquiring, "Bokuto-san, do you always sleep naked?" To this, Bokuto sat up instantaneously, eyes wide and a look of fear plastered on his face. 

    "Akaashi????" He screeched, before wincing in pain at how loud his own voice was. He gripped the side of his head and blearily looked up at Akaashi's face.

    "You know, Bokuto-san," Akaashi began in a sly tone, "I'd say 'rise and shine', but it seems you already have." His eyes slid down to Bokuto's crotch where his cock stood at attention, displayed like art in the morning's golden glow. He slid his eyes back up to meet Bokuto's. The wing spiker had inadvertently embarrassed him in too many times to count, and Akaashi couldn't resist using this opportunity for payback.

    Bokuto stared at Akaashi in confusion with his head cocked to the side before realizing his lack of clothing. Bokuto looked down, and then whipped around to look at the setter once again with a look of mortification. He opened his mouth to explain himself, but Akaashi held up his hand to silence him. 

    "I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else," he said, looking away from the still naked man before him. 

    Bokuto nodded with excessive enthusiasm, eyes still wide with panic, before scrambling around the living room to find his clothes from the night before. Akaashi turned away from the wing spiker, a small grin creeping its way across his face. His blush still hadn't faded. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Come visit me at ushijimasbutt on tumblr!


End file.
